


Little Ollie

by Raeee917 (Lalaland917)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crying, DD/lb relationship, Daddy!Tommy, Diapers, Fluff, I want to protect my babies, Island Flashbacks, Literally sunshine and rainbows, Little!Oliver, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oliver never dated the lance girls, Oliver's pouty face, Ollie has my heart, Pacifiers, Self-Hatred, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, Tommy is the best daddy, dub-con to completely consensual, possible Malcolm Merlyn babysitting, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaland917/pseuds/Raeee917
Summary: Oliver doesn't know what he doesn't know, but Tommy does.--or--I suck at summaries but fluffy Toliver dd/lb relationship





	1. First Day Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arrow fic. I might continue if you guys like it. Kudos and comments are appreciated!

“Ollie, baby, where are you?” Tommy asks loudly, but not yelling.  
“Sweetheart, I know you want to be alone but Daddy wants to talk to you,” Tommy says to the house  
“Ollie, I know it’s been a while and I know you’ve changed, but baby boy don’t tell me you don’t need this.” Tommy explains  
“I don’t know what I need, Tommy.” Oliver responds weakly  
“Baby, I know it’s been hard but you need to let me help, will you let daddy help Ollie?” Tommy presses  
“How are you gonna help if I don’t even know?” Oliver snaps  
“How about you let me see my beautiful little boy and we can go from there?” Tommy compromises  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You see, before Oliver got on the gambit Tommy was at the docks. Waving good-bye to his ward. Tommy and Oliver had been so close when they were young. Soon, Tommy would notice that Oliver didn’t want to grow up. He saw Oliver act out as they went into their teen years. Not like partying, like Oliver Queen was known for, but crying when he stubbed his toe or throwing a tantrum when he didn’t get his way. Tommy saw his best friend in a new light. He saw this small boy crying for attention. Begging to have someone to kiss his boo-boos. Tommy saw this and he wanted to be that person.  
So one day, not long after Oliver’s 18th birthday, Tommy had told Oliver he had his present but it was for private. Oliver opened his door expecting Tommy to have bought him a prostitute or something of the like. But, so far, it was just Tommy. So Tommy stepped into the disheveled room and asked Oliver to shut the door and took a small box out of his pocket. He prayed he was right about this. Oliver looked at the box in confusion.  
“Did you buy me a condom?” Oliver said laughing  
Taking a deep breath, Tommy said “Ollie, I noticed something. Something a long, long time ago. We were kids, maybe 10 or 11. I saw you differently-” Tommy was cut off  
“Tommy, you not proposing to me, right?” Oliver joked out of discomfort  
“What, no, no Ollie, Let me finish” Tommy started  
“Okay-okay, I’m sorry go on.” Oliver responded  
“Thank you, I saw something that really confused me but after watching you grow over these long years, it’s been much more apparent to me. So, you know I’m not really sure what I’m trying to say. Open your present and I’ll explain myself after.” Tommy sighed and handed the neatly wrapped box in a baby blue and white striped wrapping paper with a tiny pastel green bow on top.  
“Tommy? This looks like it’s for a toddler. You know, I’m proud of your wrapping job, it looks professional.” Oliver babbled while he opened the gift and when it came to the box slowly opening and Oliver looked in the box then up at Tommy a few times to see if he was serious.  
“Tommy, heh what’s, what’s this for?” Oliver laughed nervously sitting down on his bed  
“I had a feeling you would ask,” Tommy took the light green pacifier from the box Oliver was holding and knelt to face level with Oliver. Took his chin gently and said “Open.” not harshly but not pliantly. Oliver followed directions. Tommy placed the pacifier in Oliver’s mouth and pushed his mouth shut around it. He would be lying if he said that this wasn’t the most adorable face he’s ever seen. Oliver looking up at him with his brilliantly blue eyes, just so confused with his pacifier making him look so young, so so young.  
Oliver went to speak stopped inhaled a quick breath through his nose. Removed the pacifier so it wouldn’t fall out. “Tommy? I know what the pacifier is for. But I want to know what it’s supposed to do for me, an 18 year old dude.” Oliver finally said  
“You see Oliver, Your age is a number that changes, yes your body is an 18 year old but can you tell me how old you really are? Can you tell me the age of your mind, your soul?” Tommy questioned  
“Look, Tommy, if we’re getting philosophical, I don’t understand.” Oliver commented  
“Good thing that was a legitimate question, huh? I want to know, how old do you honestly feel. Because I am willing to bet money that you don’t feel 18, do you?” Tommy went deeper  
“T-tommy, what are you saying exactly?” Oliver now getting uneasy  
“I’m saying that since we started to stop being little kids you have been begging, pleading for the attention and love that you would give to a toddler. Ollie, you cry at a pin drop. You threw a tantrum when your car was the wrong shade of red. You always wanted to be the toddler. You want someone to swoon over you and play with you. You don’t want to be big boy Oliver anymore, do you Ollie?” Tommy asked  
“I-I Tommy why are you doing this? Why are you pointing out that you think I’m a baby? What are you trying to say?” Oliver getting shaky and hoping Tommy wouldn’t notice the slight waver in his voice. But Tommy caught it immediately.  
“Ollie, I’m saying I know what you want. I’ve done my research and I want you to be happy. I’m willing to go and buy a house and let you be what you want so badly. I want to be able to wake up in the morning and see your adorable face asking for something, I want to wake up and eat breakfast with the cutest kid I know.” Tommy explained  
“Tommy, are you fucking kidding me? You chose to tell me that I’m a helpless toddler when I literally just became an adult? That-that you’re willing to what ‘daddy’ me? Is this some kind of joke? You’ve gotta be fucking with me, you have to be.” Oliver started to raise his voice  
“Oliver,” Tommy started sounding like the epitome of reason “You seem to have forgotten who has known you for almost your whole life. I know that tone of voice, I know it because I taught it to you, kiddo. Do I need to argue? No. Could I take you to see the house and let you do a test run? Yes. Could I gently ease you into this lifestyle that you and me both know you crave? Abso-fucking-lutely Could I force it on you because you’re being a difficult petulant child who’s trying to keep up with an ego, or-or an image? Definitely. So, Ollie, Sweetie, do we want to try again?” Tommy ended looking intently at Oliver  
“I- Tommy- what- I don’t even know what to say. I’m not a child, I’m a grown ass man. And you’re telling me that I pass off as a fucking toddler. Do you hear yourself? I’m attractive as an 18 year old. But I know I’m not fu-” Tommy cuts him off with the pacifier in his mouth.  
“Oliver, I did not say to try to lie to me again. I said try again so you could redeem yourself from lying to daddy. Not try to avoid the question. Now, Oliver Jonas, are we going to try again or are we giving Daddy permission to bring Ollie to the new house and explore?” Tommy reprimanded  
“Tommy, I just, I don’t know what I want, I’m scared. A-and I’ve never been this scared of something before. I don’t wanna give up control, I don’t wanna make you waste your time with me and my broken mind.” Oliver finally settled to  
Tommie is now upset and he looks at Oliver in fury, “Oliver Jonas Queen, Don’t you dare tell me you are broken because you have a need that isn’t the same as everyone else. Do not tell me that you are broken because you want daddy to take you away from the big scary real world. You call yourself broken again and I will take you over my lap.” Tommy lectures  
“You wouldn’t” was all Oliver could utter  
“I would, and you know how hard it was to watch a little boy- my little boy, I know to be such a good little boy, throw tantrums and have to not pull him over my lap so my sweet little Ollie will come back to me?” Tommy says to no one in particular  
Oliver stutters a little. Unsure of where to go next.  
“So, Ollie, what we do now is up to you. Are we going to talk like big boys or is Daddy getting permission to make decisions from now on without consulting you?” Tommy said gently but sternly


	2. Chapter 2

“You couldn’t. I doubt you could even pick me up.” Oliver challenged, not knowing if he wanted to see the outcome  
“Really, we’re going to challenge me rather than sit and talk like big boys? Honestly, Sweetheart, I expected nothing less from my sweet little Ollie.” Tommy made a swift move to lift Oliver off the bed holding him bridal style.  
“Hey, Hey, Hey no Tommy Put me down. DOWN. We are not doing this. No.” Oliver frantically said   
“Well, Ollie, we decided we weren’t big enough to talk to daddy so we’re going to do it Daddy’s way now.” Tommy said one sidedly  
“NoOoOoOoo, Tommy!” Oliver whined “I don’t want this” he continued  
Tommy pops the pacifier back into Oliver’s mouth as Oliver struggles “Baby boy, if you didn’t want this you would have spoken to Daddy like a big boy, but we decided that we were going to be a little boy and let daddy make your decisions for you. You insisted on whining but that’s okay, I’m sure a certain little boy needs a nap and that’s why he’s being fussy.” Tommy begins to ramble  
Oliver began to struggle, but it hopelessly failed. He was holding back tears now. This was humiliating, his best friend thought he was a toddler. He called him fussy, He called himself daddy. This wasn’t happening. Was this a dream… or was this a nightmare?  
“Tommy, please, just-just put me down and we can forget about this, dude. No one’s here, no one would even know. I promise everything can go back.” Oliver attempted  
“Ollie, is that really what you want, sweetheart? Are you sure you want me to forget my sweet little Ollie? My good little boy doing his best in a big boy body. Hmm?” Tommy cooed  
Oliver didn’t know this feeling, he’s never experienced it before. Much like how he’s just now noticing the pacifier had never moved from his mouth. His horror in the situation was equal to that feeling he didn’t understand.  
“Tommy stop.” Oliver said trying his best to sound authoritative  
“Ollie,” Tommy set him on the bed “Tell me, look me in the eyes and tell me, that you don’t want to be daddy’s sweet little boy, Tell me you want to be a big boy who goes to parties and drinks everyday. Tell me baby boy, look me in the eye and honestly tell me you want to be big.” Tommy allowed  
Oliver couldn’t hold back anymore. He was sobbing and couldn’t stop.  
“Oh, Ollie, I know, I know you’re scared and afraid of what could happen. But, baby, you're not alone anymore, no, you have daddy and daddy will make sure the scary monsters don’t get you.” Tommy cooed easily  
“I-” Oliver couldn’t finish he simply looked to Tommy for comfort. He was so tired, so sleepy. He could barely keep his eyes open.  
“Ollie, let’s go see the new house and get you comfy, huh? Then Daddy and Ollie can take a nap in the big bed. How’s that sound?” Tommy Offered  
Oliver gave in, he gave in to himself, gave in to Tommy. He fought inside his head but when Daddy, Tommy?- When Daddy combed his fingers through his hair the scariness goes away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver came out from the corner of the room behind a wall. Tommy could see how torn up his little boy was. Saw how he changed. But it was okay, Daddy was here.  
“There’s my beautiful little boy,” Tommy said finally  
Oliver’s face crumbled, he looked at Tommy with the saddest eyes and sobbed, he sobbed so hard, Daddy was here now, Daddy will make everything better. He doesn’t know when but Tommy is there, picking him back up into his warm embrace.  
“Daddy, Daddy I was so scared and I hurt, everywhere.” Oliver sobbed into Tommy’s chest  
“Oh, Sweetheart,” Tommy said sadly “Let’s get you to the nursery to get you comfy and then we can cuddle. How’s that sound my sweet boy?” Tommy said softly  
Oliver just nodded weakly. The pair slowly moved to the room with Oliver’s name in pastel colors on the baby blue door. They entered the room and Oliver visibly relaxed. Slowly Tommy laid the reluctant Oliver down on the changing table. Oliver whimpered at the loss of contact.  
“Sh sh shh, Ollie just getting your pj’s. Do you want a pull up or a diaper, sweetheart?” Tommy asked needing to know How much Oliver needed from him  
“Diaper please” Oliver said weakly   
“Of course, Princess. You have such good manners” Tommy commented  
Oliver blushed at the nickname. Why does everyone call him princess?  
Flashback to Lian Yu  
About a week after Oliver ends up alone, Oliver meets Slade, Oliver is struggling to keep himself together. As this was his semi-permanent state since coming to the island. He is woken up from his sleep by Slade. He rubs his face, it’s wet. Why is his face wet?  
“What’s got you so worked up, princess?” Slade said soothingly  
“I-I didn’t even know I was crying, I-I’m sorry if I bothered you.” Oliver said embarrassed.  
“You didn’t bother me, can I ask a question?” Slade asked  
“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Oliver said   
“Who’s your daddy back at home, hm? You must miss him terribly.” Slade gently gave  
“I, uh, I told you my father killed himself so that I could live on the raft.” Oliver said confused as his story was already voiced  
“Yes, you did tell me about your father, but I asked about your Daddy. The Oliver that I see isn’t this big boy all the time.” Slade reasoned  
“I- uh, what?” Oliver stuttered  
“I know, kid. You probably keep it to your home and all but I need you to trust me. I’ll be Uncle Slade if you need. But you are in desperate need of little time.” Slade said sternly  
“Oh god, how did you know? I didn’t say anything, I just, I don’t…” Oliver stammered  
“Hush, kid. The Oliver I see is a poor little boy who misses Daddy, am I wrong?” Slade questioned  
“N-no. But I hafta be strong to get home to daddy.” Oliver said sadly  
“Oh, poor baby. Come ‘ere Ollie.” Slade welcomed him with open arms  
Oliver slowly moved into the older man’s embrace   
“You don’t have to be strong anymore, sweetheart, I will take care of you until you’re safe with your daddy.” Slade assured


End file.
